


This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper

by memoirs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Future Fic, Kageyama and Kunimi, M/M, Nobody Dies, Post-Canon, Sendai Frogs, brief mentions of Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoirs/pseuds/memoirs
Summary: So this is the end of the world, Kei thinks,Kahlua,  blood , and Kyoutani Kentarou’smouth between my legs.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	This is the way the world ends, not with a bang but a whimper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fatal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal/gifts).



> Furudate's a genius for making them teammates!! This is my first time writing for Kyoukei so please go easy on me!  
> AO3 User fatal you wrote the most intriguing, sexy and wonderful Kyoukei. I know I can't write something as amazing as Wicked Fang, so instead please accept this humble offering for dragging me into Kyoukei hell <3

The end of the world ends not with a bang, but a virus outbreak.

Kei is in the Volleyball court, working on his serves before Sendai Frogs gets to play their first match in V-League division 1, the serve goes out of bound. He huffs and tries again.

“Breaking news,” Hiroko Kuniya says on the LCD monitor in the corner usually used for watching match replays, “There have been several new cases of a strange, mysterious virus afflicting the brain, and the infection is spreading at an alarming rate all throughout Japan and the rest of the world. There is no known cure, and victims suffer from symptoms of hallucinations, cannibalism, slurred speech, severe drop in body temperature and limping walks. Be advised. Stay safe and for the love of god, do _not_ go outside.”

Kei goes back to the athlete dorms, several hours too late.

Kyoutani’s shirt is silk, patterned, red. It looks like blood spatter. He adjusts his buttons. Akiteru and Saeko are missing, and have been for a few weeks. They ran off together and haven’t been heard from since. There's no mobile signal, so it's not like he can call and enquire about their whereabouts, so he doesn’t expect to find them. Meanwhile, Kyoutani smiles at him like an animal, all teeth.

Kei’s staying in a basement, some room underneath Sakanoshita’s Stores, that’s stocked with water, toilet paper, and canned tuna. There’s a cupboard too, filled with sports uniforms, jerseys and shoes. No clothes for Yahaba, just Sendai Frogs Jersey.

Kei creases the spine of the book in his lap, The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F*ck, he always meant to get it, and rolls his eyes.

“Hello Kyoutani-san,” he says, flipping a page.

Yahaba’s gone. Kei doesn’t ask about it.

“I’m surprised you’re still here in Miyagi,” Kei says, chewing on a straw. There’s an endless supply of Kahlua and Milk as well as Water, thank God. Kei’s fingers itch for a cigarette so he scratches them against his ankle.

“Don’t be,” Kyoutani slurs. The can in his hand is almost empty. Kei hasn’t seen him stop drinking since he herded him down here a week before. Kyoutani found him curled on his old bed at the athlete’s dorms, the door dead-bolted. Kei slept with the biggest knife he could find in the kitchen and the fire extinguisher for four days straight.

“Never would’ve guessed we’d be the last two standing.”

Kyoutani laughs at that. Kei feels like he should be insulted.

“I always thought it’d be the karasuno setter and Kunimi who repopulated the Earth.”

Kei laughs at that. Supposedly Kageyama’s safe, with other Karasuno members, out in the countryside. All the towers are done though. Kei hasn’t talked to him in ages.

“What do you say, Tsukishima, are you up to the task?”

“Of what exactly?”

“Repopulating the Earth.”

“I’d rather be eaten alive.”

“That can be arranged, you know.”

It’s a minute of silence. A minute of silence, and then Kyoutani rushes towards him, his face caught in between Kyoutani’s hands, his fingers knotting in the hair at the base of Kei’s neck. Kei kisses back.

Kyoutani presses him to the floor and bites at his collarbone. Kei runs his hand down Kyoutani's back, tries to identify the stitching of the fabric before tugging it off of him violently.

 _So this is the end of the world_ , Kei thinks, _Kahlua, blood , and Kyoutani Kentarou’s mouth between my legs_.

Kei’s fingers tug at what’s left of Kyoutani’s hair, guiding him a little closer to his member, and this feels so much better than last time, this angry, sad thing between them that makes him graze his teeth over Kei’s dick painfully slowly. Kei scratches at Kyoutani’s shoulder.

Something crashes outside, loudly. They both ignore it. There’s a rattle, a high-pitched shriek.

 _So this is the end of the world_ , Kei thinks again, breathless, almost there, with Kyoutani taking all of Kei into his mouth, and then -

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the Kyoukei express <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!


End file.
